


Whisper

by ace (alia_castiella)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek IS helpful, Glitter, Google is not helpful, Invisibility, M/M, Magical Sparkly Fluff, Pixies, This is a little bit ridiculous but possibly also kind of awesome, True Love, Twixie Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia_castiella/pseuds/ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles yawned and crawled out of bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. They felt strangely gritty for some reason. It was then that he remembered the odd blue cloud. He trudged toward the bathroom and opened the door, expecting to see his reflection covered in sparkly powder. Instead, he saw... nothing.</p>
<p>(Or, Stiles is invisible because pixies are freaking annoying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

 

 

 

**_Whisper_ **

_Teen Wolf – Sterek_

**Soundtrack:** [Echo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0) (Jason Walker)

Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles slipped quietly out the front door of Hale House and into the shadowy woods. Stiles rarely did anything quietly. Something was up. There wasn’t time to chase after him at the moment, though. The usual snarly tension between Jackson and Scott was devolving into actual growling; the pack meeting would erupt into violence if he didn’t step in soon. He wondered if his betas had even noticed Stiles’ departure.

The next afternoon he wished he had followed him after all when he got a panicked call from Scott. He could hear the rest of the pack buzzing worriedly in the background. Derek knew something was wrong before Scott even spoke, but the gist of it was _Stiles was missing_. 

 

☽

 

Stiles flipped up the hood of his sweatshirt and shoved his hands back into his pockets, clenching them into fists to try to keep his fingers from freezing. Leaving the pack meeting had seemed like a good idea at the time, when he was simmering with frustration at being the only one in the room without superpowers (or any other justifiable reason for being there), but that was before he remembered that he’d caught a ride with Scott that day. He was too embarrassed to go back in, though, so he’d just have to walk home. At night. Through the cold, dark woods. And did he mention it was starting to drizzle?

He ducked his head down to try to keep the rain out of his face, so he didn’t see the sparkly blue cloud hovering right in his path until it was too late — until he was coughing glittery dust out of his lungs and trying in vain to wipe it out of his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. What the hell was this stuff? He picked up his pace a bit, eager to get home and into a warm shower. By the time he got there, though, he was too tired to do anything but kick off his sneakers and fall into bed.

When he woke up the next morning, the angle of the sun streaming in through his window informed him that he was almost definitely late for school. Had he not set his alarm? He glanced over at it. 8:45 AM, and yep, it was switched off. Great.

Stiles yawned and crawled out of bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. They felt strangely gritty for some reason. It was then that he remembered the odd blue cloud. He trudged toward the bathroom and opened the door, expecting to see his reflection covered in sparkly powder. Instead, he saw... nothing. 

Well, not _nothing_. He saw the bathroom counter, he saw the mirror, and in its reflection he saw the doorway he knew he was standing in, but he didn’t see himself. 

Well, he couldn’t go to school like this, obviously. He wondered if it would count as an excused absence if he called in invisible. He couldn’t afford any more unexcused absences, after all. He didn’t want them calling his dad again.

Maybe the pack would know what to do. Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket. Crap, it was invisible, too. If he squinted, he could see a faint, phone-shaped film of blue dust, but not the phone in his hand... or his hand itself, for that matter. He frowned. Not much he could do now but hope Scott would notice when he didn’t show up for class. So he would wait, and in the mean time, he’d see if google had anything helpful to say.

By lunchtime, Stiles was starting to get a little worried. Scott hadn’t shown up yet, and hours of research on invisibility had netted him a handful of emo garage bands and a half dozen Harry Potter fanfics, but absolutely nothing helpful. Apparently google thought he was being metaphorical when he typed “help i’m invisible” into the search box. 

Just when he was about to sling his laptop across the room in frustration, he heard the front door to his house creak open. 

“Stiles?”

Hallelujah, it was Scott. He _knew_ his best friend would come through for him eventually. Well, he’d hoped he would, at least.

_Scott_ , he tried to say. _Scott, I’m upstairs._ But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Damn it. This invisibility thing sucked rocks.

Stiles ran out into the hall and watched as Scott thundered up the stairs, a worried look on his face. He tried again to call out to him — strained his throat shouting, waved his arms, jumped up and down — but it was no use. He watched helplessly as Scott checked every room in the house and finally headed back toward the front door, pulling out his phone and dialing as he went.

“He’s not here, Isaac,” Stiles heard him say as he left. “Did you try the locker room again?” 

Stiles wandered back to his room and watched out his window as Scott pedaled away on his bike. _I am so screwed_ , he said to his empty room, and flopped onto his bed, defeated.

He must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing he knew, his window was slamming open and an angry-looking alpha werewolf was standing in his bedroom. 

 

☽

 

Derek stood silently in front of the window, head tilted a bit to one side in concentration as he sniffed the air. The room smelled of Stiles, of course, but there were also hints of rain and woods and pack, indicating that he had indeed made it home last night. Beyond that, though, was something else... a sugary sweet smell that tingled in his lungs. A telltale sign of magic. 

He closed his eyes and focused on what he could hear. Was that a whisper of breath, or just his imagination? He felt the air shift around him. He wasn’t alone.

He opened his eyes and scanned the room, only to find it empty. But then, just for an instant, he thought he saw a shadow move near the bed. Something was here, alright. Derek growled and lunged toward the invisible presence, pinning the creature against the bedroom door. Whatever it was, it didn’t struggle, but he could feel its pulse thrumming against his palm.

There was something about that rhythm...

He leaned in closer to investigate and found his face buried in a familiar-smelling neck.

“Stiles?”

The creature nodded.

 ☽

 

Stiles’ heart was pounding. Derek’s fangs were bared, and he was sure he was finally going to make good on that threat to rip his throat out. But then... was Derek _sniffing_ him? And, oh lord, was he... yes. Yes, he was. Stiles was being _hugged_ by an alpha werewolf. And then, just as soon as he realized what was happening, it was over and Derek was pulling back, holding him by the shoulders and glaring fiercely in the direction of where Stiles’ face ought to be. 

“What the hell happened?”

Stiles, of course, couldn’t answer. But then he had an idea.

Moving slowly so as not to startle the wolf who still had him backed up against the door, Stiles took hold of the hand on his right shoulder and moved it in the direction of his desk. Derek looked confused for a moment, then seemed to catch on. He backed up a bit so that Stiles could lead him to the computer.

Stiles picked up his laptop and carried it over to his bed. He leaned back against the headboard and patted the bed next to him hard enough that Derek saw the motion of the blankets and took the hint, lowering himself onto the bed beside Stiles, the laptop between them.

Stiles opened the laptop and pulled up the word processing program. 

**i’m invisible** , he typed.

Derek looked unimpressed. “I got that.”

Stiles sighed.

**i woke up this way. been researching all morning. nothing helpful. you got any ideas, sourwolf?**

Something that might have been almost a smile flashed across Derek’s face, followed by the familiar furrowed brows of the alpha’s patented “I’m thinking” look.

“Can you tell me what happened when you left last night?”

**when i left...** Stiles hesitated, unsure exactly how much to give away about how he’d been feeling lately.

Derek seemed to understand. “We can talk about why you left later. For now, just tell me what happened next.”

**...okay.**   Stiles hit the Enter key a few times, trying to put a little space between himself and the tangled mess of emotions rattling around in his head.

**so. when i left, i forgot i was riding with scott, so i started walking home.**

Derek interrupted. “Stiles, that was dumb. You should have just come back.”

**i know that NOW. but i was too embarrassed.**

**anyway... i was walking home & it was raining. i wasn’t really looking where i was going & then there was this cloud of blue powdery stuff & i walked right into it.**

“Was it pale blue and kind of... sparkly?”

Stiles chuckled silently at the big bad wolf having to utter the word “sparkly.” It was hilariously incongruous.

“I can feel you laughing, Stiles.”

He stopped.

**yes,** he typed. **_definitely sparkly._**

“Damn it,” Derek growled. “I know what did this.” He grabbed the laptop away from Stiles, opened a new browser window, and typed an unfamiliar URL. The page that came up was literally the most ridiculous thing Stiles had ever seen.

Splashed across a bright pink, glittery background were a number of clip art pictures of fairies and butterflies and the title **_WE R THE TWIXIES!!!_** in animated letters. It reminded Stiles of a twelve-year-old girl’s myspace page. On acid.

“Twixies is short for ‘tween pixies’,” Derek grumbled. “They’re like middle school girls, but in fairy form. Annoying, but pretty much harmless.” Stiles begged to differ. “They like to, uh... meddle.” 

Derek scrolled down the page until he reached a menu of sorts, with options like **_R U IN <3 WITH SOMEONE??? WE CAN HELP!!!_** and **_WHAT 2 DO IF WE TURNED U PURPLE_**. He clicked on an item near the bottom of the list — **_R U INVISIBLE? CLICK HERE!!!_** _—_ and hurried to hit the mute button when a Taylor Swift song came blasting out of the speakers. The page flashed from sparkly pink to sparkly blue, and a cloud-shaped text box popped up in the middle of the screen:

**_R u invisible?_ _If u walked thru a blue sparkle cloud, it was us! Ur welcome!! U can break the spell with TRUE LOVE’S KISS!!! But if ur true <3 won’t kiss u, u will have to wait 1 wk 4 the spell 2 wear off :-((( GOOD LUCK!!!!_**

Stiles sighed and tried to wrap his mind around the idea of being invisible for a full week. How was he going to explain that to his dad? Derek, meanwhile, was frowning determinedly at his phone as he pulled up his recent calls.

“Scott. I found him.” There was a pause, and Stiles could hear the murmur of several concerned voices. “We’re at his house. He’s fine, but there’s... a situation. Bring Lydia.”

Derek ended the call and sighed heavily. Stiles just sat there staring at the wolf in his bed, unable to speak and not entirely sure what was going on. Derek looked sad, for some reason.

Minutes later, Scott burst into the room, Lydia trailing behind him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw Derek sitting on the bed, but no Stiles. 

“Where is he? I thought you said he was here.”

“He is,” said Derek, standing up. “He’s invisible.”

“He’s _what_ ,” said Scott, at the same time Lydia asked, “So what do you need me for?”

“True love’s kiss,” the alpha muttered, scowling.

Okay, well, _that_ wasn’t going to work.

Lydia apparently agreed. “I don’t think that’s going to work,” she said gently, “but it’s Stiles, and I owe him one, so we might as well give it a shot. Um. Where is he?”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand where it rested on the bed and pulled him to his feet. Lydia reached out toward him, groping about awkwardly until she had his jaw cradled in her hand. 

“Hi, Stiles.”

He smiled in response, knowing she could feel the movement of his face.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Lydia stood up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss in the general vicinity of Stiles’ mouth. 

Nothing happened, of course. It was sweet of her to try, but Lydia hadn’t been Stiles’ true love for a long time now. Maybe she never had, now that he thought about it.

Lydia sighed. “Sorry, buddy. I hope you can figure something out.” She patted him clumsily on the arm, glancing over (or rather, through) his shoulder at Derek. “We’ll go tell the pack,” she said. “Maybe they can help us cover for him at school, at least.” And then she turned to go, dragging a dumbfounded Scott along with her. 

Stiles stood by the bedroom door and held it open, assuming Derek would want to leave, too. He wished he could thank the wolf for trying to help, but it would have to wait until he could be seen and heard again.

Instead of walking through the door, though, Derek closed it, trapping Stiles between his body and the door in the process. He dropped one big hand onto Stiles’ shoulder, trailing it up his neck until the pad of his thumb brushed over Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles was sure Derek could feel the heat that flooded his cheeks. If he were visible, he he would definitely be blushing.

“I just want to try one last thing,” Derek whispered, eyes falling closed as he lowered his mouth to Stiles’.  

 

☽

 

Derek broke the kiss and watched as Stiles slowly rematerialized in front of him. The boy’s pupils were blown wide, and color bloomed bright in his cheeks and lips. A little patch of blue glitter lingered just below his left eye. 

He was a sight to see.

“How did you know?” Stiles sounded deliciously breathless. “How did you you were my one true love?”

“I didn’t,” Derek answered truthfully, feeling a little breathless himself. “I only knew you were mine.” 

 

_The End_

**Note:** _I have a[tumblr](http://alia-castiella.tumblr.com) now! Exciting! I promise (or at least I hope) it does not look like a twelve-year-old girl's myspace page on acid._


End file.
